The present disclosure relates to a construction panel assembly which may be assembled and disassembled to partition an indoor space of a building and a construction method using the same, and more particularly, to a construction panel assembly and a construction method using the same, in which a flat panel is mounted on a structure formed in such a way that a main frame and an auxiliary frame are inserted into each other. Thus, materials may be reused, and the generation of waste may be maximally prevented.
In general, to construct a typical building, a base framework is built through a method in which concrete is formed in a concrete form or steel beams are installed based on design specifications, and then, indoor or outdoor portions such as roofs, ceilings, walls and floors are built and finished.
Various kinds of buildings are used by partitioning one large indoor space into several small spaces for user convenience without damaging the existing structure of a building, and walls for partitioning the space are classified into fixed walls and assembly walls.
Fixed walls include masonry walls which need masonry work, plastering work, painting work or wallpapering work to be performed, and wood partitioning walls which need carpentry work, painting or wallpapering work to be performed. Since multiple processes need to be combined to complete a fixed wall, recently, an assembly wall, which is produced as a single panel formed through several processes and assembled, is popular and is being widely used in construction.
For construction panels, various functional or decorative characteristics such as ease of construction, stiffness and supporting strength, including thermal insulation, fire resistance, waterproofing, and appearance, are required. Recently, various types of construction materials have been widely developed to satisfy these characteristics.
Until now, since construction panels have also been constructed in a fixed type with respect to non-bearing walls, which are not bearing walls, when a situation arises in which a wall needs to be changed, the reuse of existing materials is almost impossible because the wall is completely removed and then new materials are installed.
For example, although a steel wall called a steel gypsum panel (SGP) is configured to be assemblable and disassemblable, this steel wall may not be applied to a whole pane of glass wall or a wall including a gypsum panel which is painted or wallpapered. Although this steel wall is separated into a structure material and a finishing material, this steel wall has the disadvantages in that it should be only used for SGP materials and does not sufficiently block noise, etc. because it does not have a shielded structure.
Moreover, also in construction methods, since finishing materials are coupled to structure materials by using screws, etc., screw heads are exposed. Since an additional packing should be inserted to compensate for this drawback, the consistent connection of walls, such as painting or wallpapering becomes impossible.
In relation to the installation of construction panels as described above, for example, Korean Patent No. 0695700 discloses a technique which is highly effective for noise blocking and heat insulation, shows noise blocking and fire resisting properties also for studs that form the coupling between panels, has a simple structure allowing for the mutual coupling of parts so as to make assembly convenient, and also allows for assembled firmness. However, since this is nothing but a technique for continuously coupling panels to each other by installing concave-convex portions at both ends with complex structures of the panels themselves, the technique may not be applied to the construction of a whole pane of glass or a whole wall.
Also, Korean Patent No. 0838961 discloses a technique, in which a modular wall is coupled to a fixing rod by sliding into the fixing rod after the fixing rod is screwed to a ceiling and a floor such that the wall may be simply and quickly installed and removed while minimizing damage to the ceiling and the floor, and thus improve ease of maintenance and repair. However, since the structure of the fixing stud for constructing a wall is complicated, and an elastic body such as a spring or an additional support plate is required to be assembled, a rise in price is caused by the manufacturing of additional materials, and the construction process becomes difficult.
A typical assembly structure of a construction panel will be described below as an example. As illustrated in the accompanying FIGS. 1 and 2, a steel stud 130 for a non-bearing wall is installed between a floor 110 and a ceiling 120 for constructing a typical drywall 100.
The steel stud 130 includes upper and lower track members 132 and 134 coupled to the sides of the floor 110 and the ceiling 120 by using an anchor bolt or the like (not shown) and stud members 136 functioning as a plurality of vertical beams assembled between the track members.
Also, the stud members 136 are fixed by a fixing member 138a horizontally disposed between the stud members 136 and a connection member 138b disposed to continuously extend in a longitudinal direction thereof, and concurrently, are finally are bound by a finishing material such as gypsum board 140, and the stud members 136 and the upper and lower track members 132 and 134 are coupled by screws 142.
Accordingly, as illustrated in FIG. 2, since the stud members 136 are fastened by the screws 142 from the outside of the track members after the stud members 136 are inserted between the track members 132 and 134 in the case of the typical drywall 100, head portions of the screws 142 protrude more than planes of the track members.
As a result, in the case of the typical wall 100, there is a limitation in that the process of installing the finishing member 140 after installing the steel stud 130 is interrupted by the head portions of the screws, or a space is generated in the process.
Furthermore, since the gypsum boards 140 should be finally installed at both sides of the steel stud 130, respectively, the wall becomes thicker, it is cumbersome to perform multiple stages of screw fastening, and it is also undesirable in the aspects of overall material cost or practical use.